The Vampire's Family
by real life sucks
Summary: This is about how Guilt-na-Zan met his wife, fell in love and started his family. Completely made up by me. His wife and daughter are original characters of mine. I rated it T, but I'm not sure if it really needs it for a rating. BEING REWROTE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Doll or any of it's characters(**if I did it wouldn't just hint at yaoi^~^)**

_This is my first time publishing on this site, so sorry if I did anything wrong. If I did mess up some how, please tell me, it'd me much appreciated. Please and thank you- R.L.S._

* * *

"Hey, Guiltna-chan," Tonae chirped cheerily, "I just realized, I've never asked if you had any family before, have I?" Guiltna looked up from what she was doing. "I've never told you before," she asked, surprise in her sapphire eyes. Tonae shook her head, her long, curled brown hair whipping back and forth. "I had a wife and daughter," Guilt-na said, looking nostalgic and wistful. "Would you like me to tell you about them?" Tonae's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Yes, please."

"Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning," Guilt-na murmured, a distant look in her eyes. "It was about five years after I met Vincent. We'd just fought a poisonous monster and I'd become ill…

"_My Lord," Vincent cried, "please be okay." The bat man crouched over his vampire lord, Guilt-na-Zan. The vampire aristocrat was unconscious and his face was pained and flushed with fever. A shadow fell over the panicked bat-man and his master. "I can help him if you come with me," a young woman said, draping a cloak over Guilt-na-Zan to protect the vampire aristocrat from the sunlight. It was a woman in her early twenties with long, ash black hair tied in a braid and bright purple eyes. Vincent lifted his lord and followed the young woman to a small cottage on the edge of the forest, in the distance, a small village could be seen._

"_Do you know what poisoned him," the woman asked as Vincent laid his lord on a bed in the cozy cottage. Vincent thought for a moment, looking panicked and desperate. "It was, a monster and scaly and…and….," he said, desperately trying to remember the monster's name, but the harder he tried, the more panicked he became. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Calm yourself," she said soothingly, "I can find out the poison another way."_

_The young woman pushed up one of Guilt-na-Zan's sleeves, revealing the fair skin underneath, and placed a knife against the skin of his arm. She cut just deep enough to draw blood before placing her mouth on the bleeding wound and tasting it. "Are you a vampire as well," Vincent asked in confusion as the woman bandaged the wound. The woman shook her head, getting up and searching through a cupboard. "I'm human, but I can tell what a poison is if I taste it," she explained._

"_But won't you be poisoned as well," Vincent asked with concern. The young woman smiled beautifully. "I'm immune to poison," she explained. "Here we go." She pulled a vial of red liquid from the cupboard. "Fortunately I had an antidote made up," she said as she walked back to Guilt-na Zan, "the monster that'd poisoned him had been sighted so I made the antidote incase someone got poisoned. Though, I never expected to use it on a vampire."_

_The woman tilted Guilt-na-Zan's head back and poured the liquid into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed the liquid, his fever began to cool and his pained expression relaxed. "Amazing," Vincent exclaimed, "he's really all better." The woman smiled. "Yes, but he'll have to stay here for a few days," she said. "The poison is very powerful and I'll have to give him a dose of the antidote everyday for a week. Until then, you'll help me out to pay me back for saving your master's life."_

"_Of course," Vincent agreed, smiling brightly. The woman smiled wider. "You're not what you'd expect the servant of a vampire to be," she giggled. "I'm Tess by the way." Vincent laughed as well, unsure of what was funny. "My name is Vincent," he introduced himself, bowing, "my lord's name is Guilt-na-Zan."_

…

"_Drink it," Tess ordered. Guilt-na-Zan narrowed his bright blood red eyes at her with annoyance. "No, it's disgusting," he refused childishly. Tess's eye twitched with annoyance. Silently, she chugged the small vial of medicine, making sure not to swallow. While Guilt-na-Zan was still confused by the action, she grabbed a hand full of his silver hair and pressed her mouth against his, transferring the liquid to him. _

"_Miss Tess," Vincent called as he barged into the room, surprising Guilt-na-Zan so much he swallowed the biter medicine. "Is this enou-," his voice trailed off as he saw them. Tess stood up straight, wiping her lips with her thumb. "That's more than enough," she said, noting the basket so filled with herbs they were heaping over. "Set them on the table and help me sort them." Vincent obediently did as told, deciding to ignore what he'd seen, but his gold eyes glinted gleefully. Guilt-na-Zan watched them silently, fingers unconsciously touching his lips. As if sensing his gaze, Tess turned and smirked at him, but instead of being insulting, the smirk was flirty. The vampire blushed and looked away._

…

"_Tess," a woman's desperate shout came from outside as she pounded on the door. Tess ran to the door and threw it open. "What is it, Martha," Tess asked, her voice tight with worry. The woman collapsed into Tess's arms in hysterics. "Tommy's been taken by a monster," she cried, "it took him into the woods." _

"_Don't worry," Tess told the woman, "I'll get him back. Vincent!" The bat-man came running at her call. "Take care of Martha." Tess passed the hysterical woman to him and grabbed her cloak and a case that she always kept by the door. "Wait, I should go with you," Vincent said. Tess stopped in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at him. "I'll be okay," she promised, "after all, it's in my blood." She ran toward the forest and disappeared into the trees in moments. Vincent watched her disappear uneasily before he led Martha to a chair. "You don't have to worry," Martha murmured to herself as much as Vincent. "Tess is a monster hunter, it's in her blood to fight them."_

_In the other room, Guilt-na Zan heard her words and his hands clenched the bed sheets so hard they ripped. Feelings of betrayal and confusion filled him._

_Tess entered the cottage carrying a boy of about ten. "Tommy," Martha cried, running over. The boy looked up with tearful eyes. "Mommy," he cried, latching on to his mother. For a long moment the two stared at each other, crying tears of joy. "Oh, thank you, Tess," Martha said, grabbing Tess's hand, "thank you so much. I am in your debt." Tess smiled at her. "You owe me nothing," she said, "you should get home now. Vincent, will you please escort them home?" Vincent agreed and they left._

_Tess sighed and walked into the room Guilt-na-Zan was using. "To think I've been being 'healed' by a monster hunter," Guilt-na-Zan said bitterly, not looking at Tess as she entered. "What a laugh, you've probably been poisoning me this whole time." _

_Suddenly Tess pinned the vampire down, holding a sword to his throat. "This sword can kill any monster no matter how strong they are," she said softly, her eyes cold. For a long moment the two only stared at each other. Guilt-na-Zan felt with a certainty he was going to die. _

_Finally Tess got up and sheathed her sword, not looking at Guilt-na-Zan. "I never chose to be a Hunter," she said softly, "I was born and raised to be one. But I'm not like most of my kind. I don't look at monsters and see them as blood-thirsty beasts that must be slain, I can see the soul within, I can see if they must be killed or they should be saved." Her slim shoulders trembled slightly._

"_Tess, look at me," Guilt-na-Zan spoke quietly, his voice held regret. Tess didn't move. "Tess, turn around," this time Guilt-na-Zan spoke more forcefully. Tess slowly turned around, but she didn't look up. Tear streaks left wet trails on her fair cheeks. Guilt-na-Zan's heart hurt at the sight of seeing her cry. "I'm sorry," he apologized, truly sorry, "I was being stupid. But when I heard you were a monster hunter and had never told us, I guess I felt betrayed." Tess looked at him with slight surprise. "I forgive your stupidity, lord vampire," she said, smiling softly, "after all, you can't help it, you're a man." Guilt-na-Zan smiled back and felt his heart grow warm. _

…

_Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent looked at Tess sadly and she returned the sad stare. It'd been a week since they'd all met and Guilt-na-Zan was back to full health. "Good-bye, Tess," Guilt-na-Zan said, smiling softly. Tess returned the smile. "Good-bye, lord vampire," she said, she turned her gaze to Vincent, "good-bye, Vincent, I'll miss you both very much." Tears filled Vincent's eyes and he threw his arms around Tess. "I don't want to leave you, miss Tess," he cried. Tess met Guilt-na-Zan's eyes, he smiled questioningly. "Then don't," Tess said. Vincent pulled back and looked at her. "I'd like it if you both stayed," she said, "it's lonely by myself."_

_Vincent looked to his lord. Guilt-na-Zan nodded, smiling. "Yay," Vincent exclaimed, pulling them both into a group hug._

_

* * *

_

Well, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Criticism welcome.

_Afterword: Originally I was only going to do a one-shot, but I decided to do a short-series instead. Hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week and it shouldn't go longer than five chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Doll or it's characters(if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it)**

_

* * *

Guilt-na fell silent, lost in his memories. "Such a lovely story," Kiyoji said, startling her. Guilt-na looked at him with annoyed surprise. "when'd you get here," she asked, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice._

"_At 'I should start at the beginning'," Kiyoji said smiling._

"_Then you've been here the whole time," Guilt-na said, annoyed._

"_So what happened after you began living with her," Tonae asked eagerly. Guilt-na-Zan smiled softly, a far-away look in her eyes. "We lived quite content for over a year," she said. "Whenever Tess was needed to hunt monsters, Vincent and I went along. But it was inevitable that the villagers would grow suspicious of us, I never went out during the day, and when Vincent did he'd only go to the woods where it was heavily shaded. The villagers learned of our true natures and understandably, they felt betrayed that their protector was living with monsters…_

"_Tess, come out here now!" A demanding yell came from outside. Tess and Guilt-na-Zan exchanged wary glances, all too aware of what the cause was. "Stay here," Tess said, going to the door. Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent watched uneasily as Tess walked out into the bright sunlight._

_Close to half the village waited outside Tess's cottage, all looked angry. "What's wrong," Tess asked even though she already knew the answer. The village's mayor stepped forward. "Tess, have you allowed monsters into your home," he asked._

"_Yes," Tess answered honestly. _

_The villagers erupted in angry shouts. After a long moment the villagers quieted and the mayor was able to speak again. "Tess, we can't have you living here as long as those monsters are with you," the mayor said. Tess was silent for a long moment. "Very well," she finally said softly. She cast a sad, regretful glance at the window to her cabin where Guilt-na-Zan and Vincent were looking out before giving the same look to the group of villagers and the village in the distance._

"_We'll leave." _

…

"_Are you sure about this," Guilt-na-Zan asked Tess as she closed the door to her cottage. Tess smiled at him, her sad purple eyes illuminated by the light of the full moon. "Yes," she said softly, her voice sure. "You and Vincent are my family now, I couldn't bare being separated from the two of you." Her violet gaze met Guilt-na-Zan's eyes for a moment, a message he didn't understand held there. _

"_Let's go," Tess said cheerfully, turning her back to her home and village. _

…

_Guilt-na-Zan looked across the small meadow to were Tess was picking flowers, illuminated in the moonlight. It'd been a few months sense they'd left her home, since then they'd been traveling, always at night, though when they stopped by villages, Tess would visit them during the day to get food and look for work. _

_They'd gone on ten hunts over the last three months, they'd never had to do so many so close together before, but Tess had told him that it was common for Hunters, it was in their nature to seek out monsters and eliminate them. Guilt-na-Zan wasn't happy with that, but he was surprised that it wasn't because Tess hunted his kind, but because he couldn't stand the idea of her being in danger._

_Tess came over and placed a crown of flowers on Guilt-na-Zan's head, giggling. "Cute," she giggled. The vampire smiled slightly, pulling Tess down so she was kneeling in front of him. He took the flower crown of and placed it on her head. "Flowers suit you much better than a monster like me," he said softly. Tess frowned at him. "You shouldn't speak of yourself in that way," she scolded._

"_Tess," Guilt-na-Zan yelled in horror as a werewolf's claws slashed her back. The Hunter fell to the ground, unmoving as blood poured from the gaping wound the monster's claws had left. "Come to me, Tempest," the vampire lord called, a moment later lighting struck the werewolf, killing it. Guilt-na-Zan ran over to Tess and lifted her limp form. "Please, Tess, be okay," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You can't die now, I haven't even told you I love you!"_

_Tess reached up and caressed his cheek. "You just did," she said smiling weakly. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she pulled him down until there lips met. "I love you, too, vampire lord," she said softly against his lips, "now will you please bandage my wound." Guilt-na-Zan laughed and did as asked of him._

…

"_Guilt-na-Zan, I want to get married," Tess declared suddenly, surprising the vampire. He looked up at her like she was crazy. "There is no way a priest would marry us," he said, though a moment later he realized there was, but he wouldn't go back to see Father Montgomery, not back to the church where he'd met _her_. Tess smirked at Guilt-na-Zan. "I know a priest that will," she said happily. "And better yet, he lives in the village coming up. So, are you going to marry me or not?"_

_Guilt-na-Zan smiled at his Hunter love. "Of course," he said and Tess threw his arms around him before kissing him passionately._

**(Insert wedding ceremony(sorry but I gave up on trying to write it when I looked it up, waaay too long)**

"_I have something to tell you," Tess said. Guilt-na-Zan looked at his wife, not only a little worried by her tone. Tess took a deep breath, adding to the vampire's worry. "I'm pregnant," the Hunter said softly. Guilt-na-Zan looked at her in shock for a long moment, unable to speak._

_Suddenly he bolted up, making Tess tense. A moment later she relaxed as the vampire swept his wife of her feet in an embrace. "I'm so happy," he murmured into her hair. Tears of joy streamed down his wife's face. _

…

_The sound of a baby's crying filled the room. "It's a girl," the doctor said, presenting Guilt-na-Zan with his daughter. The vampire looked down at the infant as she calmed her cries instantly. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw. Even though it should have been impossible for a newborn, the infant opened her eyes and focused her purple gaze on her father for a moment before closing them once more and sleeping._

* * *

**That's all, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry 'bout how long it took to update. I got stuck after they left the village. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the final chapter. Fortunately, I kept the series a short trilogy(lord knows I wouldn't be able to complete a long-running series.) I was hoping to find a lullaby about the moon, but didn't have much luck,(not that I did much check-_-') so I settled for the one below. -R.L.S**_

* * *

WHEN MOTHER NATURE SINGS HER LULLA

BY Bing Crosby

_**The stars come out lighting a deep blue sky**_

_**When mother nature sings her lullaby**_

_**The moon bends low kissing each rose goodnigh**_

_**tWhen mother nature sings her lullaby**_

_**Our cares and all our troubles**_

_**Will soon be put to flightThe gentle breeze of evening**_

_**Will blow them thru the night,Each heartache gone, many new hopes are born**_

_**When mother nature sings her lullaby**_

_Tess's soft hypnotic voice filled the cottage as she sang softly to her sleeping baby. "Tess, you should go to sleep," Guilt-na-Zan told her gently. "You've barely slept in the last three days and you just gave childbirth. Luna's already asleep now it's time for you to do the same." Tess smiled softly at her husband, fatigue obvious in her features. "But you know how she is, as soon as I put her down, she starts whimpering," she reminded him. "I think she's afraid I'll disappear. I can't put her down and I can't sleep while I'm holding her."_

"_Well then, I'll just have to hold you while you hold her," Guilt-na-Zan said, sweeping Tess up into his arms and sitting down on their bed. "Go to sleep." Tess nodded and closed her eyes, soon she was fast asleep. Guilt-na-Zan looked at his wife with worry, her words bothering her. "Don't disappear," he whispered softly against her hair._

…

_A baby's wail filled the small cabin. Guilt-na-Zan ran to his room, Vincent following close behind. He burst into the room to find his week old daughter wailing even though she was in her mother's arms, Tess made no move to comfort her child. Guilt-na-Zan rushed to his wife's side, fearful of what he'd find. His worse fear came true as he realized Tess was not breathing. "No," was all he managed to say, tears gathering in his eyes._

_Vincent silently took the wailing baby from her dead mother's arms with tears streaming down his cheeks. He took the baby with him as he left his master to greave, knowing he wouldn't want his daughter to be near him when he broke. As Vincent closed the door behind him, his master's sobs followed after._

…

_Guilt-na-Zan stared up at the full moon forlornly. It'd been four months since Tess's death, his grief had lessened, but he still found himself cursing the heaven for taking his love. Had it not been enough that'd he'd lost Beyonce? The thought of Beyonce made him realize he'd met her again, in Vincent, would he meet Tess once again as well?_

_A tug on his sleeve drew his attention from his thoughts and he looked down into violet eyes. He smiled and picked up his daughter as she looked at him with the same intelligent eyes as her mother. "You miss her as well, don't you?" Luna looked silently back at him. "Will you still miss her when you're older, or will you have forgotten her?" _

…

"Luna grew up to be much like her mother," Guilt-na said, "kind, strong, and determined. When she was ten, Vincent and I were sealed away."Silence filed the room as Guilt-na finished her tale. "Miss Tess, Miss Luna," Vincent sniffled as he threw his arms around Guilt-na, breaking the silence. Guilt-na patted the large bat-man's shoulder, her eyes sad.

"It was such a lovely, but sad story," Tonae said softly. "I'm sorry you weren't able to see your daughter grow up." Guilt-na smiled sadly. "It's alright, I'm sure she was able to live a full and happy life," she said. "Though I do wish I could see here again, it's not possible anymore."

She realized neither Kiyoji or Kiyochi had spoken and looked at them questioningly.

Kiyoji looked thoughtful and Kiyoji looked a little frightened, as if he'd remembered something terrible.

"_I've finally found you," a doll-like girl murmured, a fanged smile curving her pale pink lips. She looked at the mansion before her with eager purple eyes._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry the story ends so abruptly. I was going to have more on Luna growing up, but when I got to the end of the third part, it just seemed like the place to end. But I might have just been being too lazy to right more or it might have been because of staying up until 7:00 in the f*cking morning. And then my MOTHER DEAREST waking me up only three hours later. You'd be surprised how easy it is to wake up after barely sleeping and how hard it is to get back to sleep…^/////^' Sorry, I had a moment. Anyways, as always, criticism is welcome. Depending on what people say, I may rewrite this later on(I may rewrite it anyways.) **_

_**T^T Poor Tess, she never got to see her daughter grow up. Originally, I was going to have Tess die after Guilt-na-Zan was sealed, but the story kind of took on a life of it's own. But what do you expect when you're making it up as you go along.**_

_**Anyways, if you haven't figured it out, I'm going to do a sequel series eventually. Though there's no guarantee it'll be out soon, but I'll try to get it out with in a few months at the latest, unfortunately I get distracted easily. But I should be able to get a few chapters done soon while I'm still into it.**_

_**Also, for the sequel, I'm going to have someone(not saying who)carry around a coffin and I need suggestions on why they would 'cause I can't think of any reason, but I can't imagine them without it.-R.L.S**_


End file.
